You're My Hamada (Previously titled 'You're My Hiro')
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Katie and Eren Tskyomi are two siblings whom live in San Fransokyo. They're rather close with the Hamada family. When an accident that rips away their parents clashes into their lives, all they have is their older sister, Mika. Full summary inside. Poly-ish relationship, if you don't like that, go away
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Katie and Eren Tskyomi are two siblings whom live in San Fransokyo. They're rather close with the Hamada family. When an accident that rips away their parents clashes into their lives, all they have is their older sister, Mika. Left to fend for themselves, the three siblings seek refuge under the roof of Cass, Tadashi and Hiro Hamada. The first chapter is set nine years before the movie.

Pairings: KatieXHiro GogoXErenXTadashi

()

Along a street in San Fransokyo was a cafe. It was small and quaint and peaceful. Well, most of the time.

"Haha, betcha can't catch me!" A young girl of the age of five exclaimed, sprinting around the second level of the building. She had long black hair tied up in two braids which were held by white ribbon. She wore a navy blue dress with white sleeves. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her skin was porcelain-pale. Behind her, running after the young girl was a young boy of five. He had shaggy black hair, brown eyes and slightly dark skin. He grinned wildly, showing a small gap in his teeth. He wore dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Both little children had red faces from running all over the place.

"I am gonna catch you, Ka-chan!(ponounced like 'kay-chan')" The boy called back. The two twisted around many of the older people, laughing loudly. The young girl didn't realise how fast she was going and ended up tripping over her own feet. She cried out in surprise and tumbled to the floor painfully. She sniffled quietly, quickly wiping her eyes. "Ah! Ka-chan!" The boy immediately went to her side and helped her up. They walked over to a woman with shoulder-length auburn hair and brown eyes. She looked down at the two young children and gasped.

"Oh, Katie! Are you all right?" She exclaimed, getting on her knees to hug the girl. Katie sniffled.

"I'm fine, Mama. Hiro helped me get up." Katie dried her eyes before smiling at the boy. "He's my hero!" The woman laughed softly.

"He certainly is a little hero." The woman slowly got up, ruffling the boy's hair. Hiro smiled brightly. An eight year boy walked over to the two younger ones and hugged them both. He had short auburn hair slightly hanging over his blue eyes and freckles dotted along his pale cheeks. His dark blue t-shirt was hidden under the fabric of a black hoodie and he had dark jeans on.

"Katie-chan, it's time to say good bye." The boy informed.

"But Eren-kuuuuun!" Katie pouted before hugging Hiro. Another boy at the age of ten made his way over to them. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a green zip-up hoodie that was open. He chuckled softly at the two younger children clinging to each other, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Dashi!" Eren looked at the boy, grinning. Hiro and Katie continued to cling to each other as if their lives depended on it. Laughter entered their ears as Tadashi and Hiro's aunt Cass and Eren and Katie's parents looked at the scene. Cass and a man looked at each other. The man had black hair and blue eyes, along with freckles.

"What do you think, Cass?" The man looked at Cass, laughing. She let out a laugh of her own.

"Oh, go on." She insisted, earning strange looks from the younger group.

"Cass has offered for you to stay the night!" The man knelt down. Katie and Hiro looked at each other with excitement.

"Thank you!" They squealed, hugging the woman.

"Oooh! We can stay up and fiddle around with your clock! Really gotta fix it, 'Roro-kun!" Katie said excitedly. Hiro nodded in agreement.

"Yes! That sounds like fun, Ka-chan!" He cheered, grinning. The two sprinted up the stairs, cheering loudly. Eren clapped his hands together.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" He stated before running after them. Tadashi followed him closely behind. The man and the woman smiled at Cass.

"Take care of them. We'll be off." The woman hugged Cass goodbye and the two adults went down the stairs and exited the café. Katie and Hiro immediately shot for the clock, carrying tools. They unplugged it and set to work.

"Be safe, you two." Tadashi said, sitting down on his bed. "I'll be watching."

"Pfft, since when aren't we careful with this stuff?" Hiro scoffed as Katie unscrewed the digital clock. Eren joined them, his eyes lighting up.

"I love doing these things with you two." He grinned, his eyes shining. Footsteps clacked up the stairs and a 18-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at them.

"I see you guys are getting comfortable." The girl smiled.

"Mika!" Eren grinned at the blonde girl.

"Oneechan!" Katie exclaimed with joy. "We're staying with 'Roro-kun and 'Shi-kun!" Mika let out a laugh and patted the girl's head.

"Yep. We're gonna have fun!" She said enthusiastically.

Driving off in their car, Mr and Mrs Tskyomi travelled silently.

"Ah, Ryu. It's a lovely night." Mrs Tskyomi informed, looking up at the sky. Mr Tskyomi, or Ryu, replied with a nod.

"It is, Rose. I hope our kids behave." Ryu sighed, his eyes staying on the road. Rose nodded in agreement.

"I know they will." Rose, smiled softly. Suddenly, her eyes widened as the car was bumped. "Wh-what-" Before she could finish her sentence, a large truck rode up beside them and bashed them off the road and into a building.

Katie and Eren both straightened their backs as chills ran over their bodies.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Tadashi asked the two siblings.

"It felt like..." Eren trailed off, only for Katie to finish the sentence.

"Something bad happened. It felt so... cold for a second." Katie and Eren looked at each other in worry.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 years later_

"C'mon, Ka-chan! We're gonna be late!" Thirteen-year-old Hiro called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, 'Roro-kun!" Katie's voice called from the third floor as footsteps hurried down the stairs. The thirteen-year-old girl sent her friend a grin. Over the years, Hiro had only grown taller and become skinnier as Katie had her hair still in her braids. She wore a navy blue skirt and a white blouse with a black cardigan over it. She hugged her friend close, laughing. "Let's go!" Katie exclaimed in excitement. The two friends linked arms and shot down from the second floor before exiting the cafe.

"To the park!" The two friends exclaimed in excitement, traveling quickly together. Both of them didn't have school to go to, as they had graduated early, just like Katie's brother, Eren.

"What do you think you wanna do?" Hiro looked at Katie, tilting his head. "I mean, what do you wanna do with your big brain? You'd do well in a nerd college like Tadashi ." He joked. Katie lightly shoved his head, laughing.

"No, I have a talent in music so I'm going to nurture that talent into its full potential." Katie shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I love the three sciences and to build items, but I'll do that in my spare time."

"You are really good at playing instruments, plus your voice is quite nice too." Hiro hummed in thought. Katie blushed at the compliment, not really used to them. "I would think... your parents would have been proud." Her facial expression turned dark and she slumped slightly.

"Yeah..." Katie trailed off sadly. Shaking her head, Katie allowed a smile to slip onto her face. Suddenly, a weight was on their shoulders. Both teens looked up to see Eren grinning.

"Sup, lovebirds?" He teased, earning two eyerolls.

"Haha, very funny, I almost forgot to laugh." Katie responded sarcastically. "How's your nerd school goin' for you, Eren-kun?" Eren ran a hand through his short auburn hair, the fringe a light blue shade, shrugging slightly.

"It's going good so far. I'm helping Tadashi with his experiment." Eren stated, making Hiro and Katie look at each other before laughing. "What?" Eren blinked in confusion.

"I ship it. Ereshi!" Katie giggled, making Hiro laugh even more. Eren's cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh, sh-shut up!" He exclaimed in embarrassment. "W-well, I ship Karo!" Katie and Hiro turned pink.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed. Silence fell between the three before they burst out laughing.

"Weird conversation of the day, check!" Katie flicked her hand as if she was ticking something off a list. Eren ruffled Hiro's hair and he swatted at his hand. The three walked on towards the park to hang out, chatting animatedly.

"Will you tell us what Tadashi is doing?" Hiro asked, looking at the older boy. He shook his head, smiling smugly .

"Nope! It's a secret." Eren tapped the side of his nose.

"Aww, come oooon!" Katie whined, pouting.

"Nope. Wait until he's finished it." Eren smirked, crossing his arms. The two thirteen year olds pouted but didn't speak of it again. Once they had arrived at their destination, Katie immediately went to one of the swings and sat on it. Hiro joined her on the one next to her and on the third one was Eren.

"Be honest, Eren." Katie swung back and forth, grinning. "'Roro-kun and I know you like 'Shi-kun." Eren turned bright pink.

"..." He released a sigh. "Okay, you guys got me. Well, what about you two?" Eren looked at them.

"What d'you mean?" Hiro questioned, his legs swinging back and forth.

"Well, with how close you two are, you'd think you were dating or had crushes on each other."

"WHAT!" Both teens exclaimed in shock and embarrassment.

"Th-there's no way we are dating!" Katie screamed, covering her face.

"Exactly! W-we're just friends!" Hiro agreed with Katie, face oh so red. Eren laughed at the bashful teens, smiling softly before it turned into a frown.

"You've been a lot closer after that incident." Eren murmured, catching Katie's attention. The dark-haired girl's face drained of colour and she slumped her body in the swing.

"Oh. Yeah, that incident." She mumbled sadly. Hiro looked at his best friend who seemed to be growing rapidly depressed and hugged her. Katie looked at her friend before sending him a sad smile. "I know what you're thinking, Hiro. I'm fine, really. I promised I wouldn't fall into that again."

"I hope not." Hiro sighed. "Well, on a lighter note, do you guys wanna build something when we get back?" The two siblings looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure, 'Roro-kun!" Katie's smile brightened.

"Sounds like fun." Eren nodded. The three quickly got up and sprinted for the Lucky Cat Cafe, eager to get stuck in with making things. They entered the garage quickly. Katie grabbed a tool box and set it on the workbench, grinning. Hiro and Eren laughed at how eager she was. Katie pulled out a notebook and looked at Hiro.

"What are you thinking of making?" She questioned. Hiro scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I was kinda thinking of making a robot." He said, shrugging softly.

"Ooh. I wanna do that!" Eren smiled in excitement. Katie laughed.

"What were you thinking of? I might be able to sketch out something quickly."

"I dunno. Umm, something fast? Not too big, made of rather strong materials." Hiro continued listing things off, Katie writing them in her notes.

"Okay. Hang on a sec." Katie then began to draw, her friend and her brother eagerly awaiting the results. Her pencil skimmed over the paper quickly and then she held it up to show them. The two nodded in appreciation of the drawing, humming in approval.

"Yeah. That could work." Hiro smiled. "Let's get and make it."

"Yes! We have the right materials here!" Eren agreed. Katie placed her drawing down before the three scattered to collect all the items they would most likely need to create this bot.


	3. Chapter 3

The time slipped by quickly as the trio hung out together, each with their own set of plans. They scavenged for items and materials needed. Everything was fine and normal until Katie looked up at the time only to let out a surprised scream. The red digital numbers on the surface of the black clock glared at her mockingly.

"What?!" Eren and Hiro lifted their heads quickly in worry. Katie looked horrified.

"I forgot to help Aunt Cass! Aagh!" Straight after screaming, Katie put her part of her robot down next to Hiro and sprinted out. Eren and Hiro looked at each other. They shrugged before continuing. Katie entered the café quickly, gasping and panting as she stumbled. "I-I am so s-sorry... Aunt Cass..." She panted heavily, leaning on her knees. The woman hurried over to the tired girl.

"Oh, it's all right, Katie! Just get your apron on." Cass patted her back and Katie straightened up, heading for the counter. She grabbed the white apron and put it on as the door opened. Katie looked up to see Tadashi. She smiled at the 17-year-old male.

"Hi, 'Shi-kun!" Katie waved at the man, who smiled back.

"Hello, Katie. Where's Hiro and Eren?" Tadashi asked. Katie hummed gently.

"In the garage. But don't go in right now. They're in the zone." Katie laughed softly before noticing a bunch of people behind him. "Oh, who are they?" Katie tilted her head in questioning.

"Oh, these are my friends from the college." Tadashi jerked his thumb in their direction. "That's Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred." He informed. Katie walked over to the four college students and bowed.

"Hello! I'm Katie Tskyomi. It's nice to meet you." She sent them a bright smile.

"Oooh! She's so cute! Really? This is the girl you told us about? Eren's sister? Ooh, I know some brilliant fashion ideas for someone so adorable!" The girl, Honey Lemon, exclaimed. Katie blinked before turning slightly pink.

"C-cute? Oh, I wouldn't think I'm that cute. W-well," Katie cleared her throat. "'Shi-kun, have fun with your friends. If any of you need me or Aunt Cass, we're just down here." Katie immediately made her way to a table with a couple waving her over. The older group headed upstairs as Katie jotted down the orders of the woman and man. "Okay, two cupcakes, one chocolate the other red velvet with two black coffees, coming right up!" She recited before heading off to make the coffee and take the cupcakes. She gave the couple their cupcakes and got another table's order while waiting for the coffees to be done.

The day had continued like that until Cass had insisted Katie take a break.

"Oh no, I couldn't leave you to tend to the café alone!" Katie shook her head. Cass laughed softly.

"Please, Katie. There's only one customer left and we're closing up after this one." She said, pushing Katie.

"I'll leave you here, but I'm washing the dishes! You work so hard, Cass. I want to help you." Before Cass could stop her, Katie made her way into the kitchen behind the counter. The young girl began to fill up the basin with hot, soapy water and rolled her sleeves up. Grabbing a dish from the side, she began to clean it in the water, ignoring the burning sensations on her flesh. Her fingers grasped a sponge and she scrubbed at the plate until it was clean. This continued with the other dishes and cups and whatnot until the pile was all gone. Drying her hands, Katie sighed in relief before making her way out of the kitchen and upstairs to see Tadashi and his friends. Removing her apron, Katie made her way into the room, setting her apron down on a chair and smiling at the conversing friends.

"Hey, Katie." Tadashi smiled at the young girl. She smiled back.

"Hey, 'Shi-kun. I'm guessing Eren and 'Roro-kun are still in the zone, right?" Katie laughed softly before sitting down on the floor.

"Yep. Y'know, you and Hiro should decide to go to a college." Tadashi said. Katie hummed, shrugging.

"I don't think I'll be able to get into a music college yet. My song ideas are the worst right now." She frowned gently. "Don't get me wrong, I love robotics and science but I want to nurture my talent in music." Katie rested her head on her knees once she drew her legs up to her chest.

"I've heard your music while you worked on it and it is brilliant, Katie." Tadashi informed, smiling at the girl. Katie smiled back.

"Thank you, 'Shi-kun." She replied. Honey Lemon squealed with delight.

"I'd love to listen to your music!" She said, clasping her hands together in excitement. Katie laughed ever so softly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Maybe one day, we've got to go right now." Gogo stated, looking at the time. The others gasped, realising the time.

"Yeah, we've got to go. It was nice meeting you, Katie." Wasabi said. The others got up and headed out, saying their goodbyes to Tadashi and Katie. Katie looked at Tadashi.

"Your friends are nice." She told the male, pulling at one of the ends of a ribbon holding a braid. She pulled at the other one and placed the ribbon next to her before undoing her braids. Katie ran her fingers through her hair to release the waves and hummed quietly.

"You're undoing your hair. Trying to get Hiro's attention when he comes back up?" Tadashi teased. Katie turned bright pink.

"Sh-shut up, Tadashi!" Katie exclaimed, covering her face. "I-it's not funny! Wh-what do you mean? Sounds like you're implying that I have a crush on Hiro!"

"Oh, I know you do. What, how you 'love his sparkling brown eyes that could keep you in a trance for years' or how you 'love the adorable gap in his teeth' and 'how badly you wish to kiss his soft, perfect, smooth-looking lips?'" Tadashi chuckled. Katie blushed even darker. Did he really just... Oh God. Did he just quote-?

"Y-you READ MY DIARY?!" Katie exclaimed in embarrassment, making Tadashi's laughter grow louder.

"Eren's read it too, y'know." Tadashi smirked, making Katie grumble in annoyance.

"I hate you two so much right now." She whispered, pouting. Then, footsteps were heard up the stairs and a 26-year-old blonde female came into view. The eldest Tskyomi, Mika. "Hi, big sis!" Katie smiled brightly at her sister, who was grinning.

"I've read it too, you realise." Mika teased. Katie paled.

"Everyone's invading my privacy, greeeeat." She said sarcastically. "As long Hiro hasn't read it, I'm fine." Katie said seriously. Tadashi and Mika laughed until Hiro and Eren entered the room.

"Whatcha guys laughing about?" Hiro questioned. Katie sent Tadashi and Mika death glares that screamed 'keep your mouth shut or I'll staple your lips together.' Mika and Tadashi looked at each other before laughing behind their hands. This just confused Eren and Hiro even more.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Eren asked, looking perplexed. Katie turned bright red and glared at him, making her brother hold his hands up quickly in defence.

"EREN, I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU FOR TOUCHING MY DIARY!"

"Uh oh!" Eren turned and ran off down the stairs, the smaller sibling following him closely with the intent to shame the hell out of him. "HEELP!" Tadashi and Mika burst out into fits of laughter while Hiro just stood there, wondering about what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie quickly shot up into a sitting position, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down her face. She looked around only to realise she was in her room. Katie released a sigh of relief and glanced at Eren' bed to see him still asleep. Slowly, she swung her legs out of her bed and wiped her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks. Katie got out of her bed, sniffling softly. She shook at Eren's shoulder.

"Eren? Please, wake up." Katie pleaded quietly. Eren mumbled quielty and swatted at her hand, rolling onto his other side and away from her. Katie frowned. If course. Her brother was a heavy sleeper. She crept out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. Katie snuck past Cass's room and up the stairs silently. Katie winced when she heard a floorboard creek.

Waiting a few seconds, she deemed it safe to continue upwards. The female ran her fingers through her loose hair before she was standing at the side of Hiro's bed. She ignored the soft snoring coming from Tadashi's side of the room and tapped Hiro's shoulder.

"Hiro?" She whispered softly, making Hiro grumble in his sleep and turn over onto his other side, facing her. Sighing, Katie poked his forehead softly, making his eyes open tiredly. They widened at the sight of the female standing there. Hiro sat up, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Katie? What are you doing? It's like 1 in the morning." Hiro yawned. Katie rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry. Hiro grew worried. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Y-yeah..." She nodded, raising one end of the duvet and joining her friend. The dark-haired girl curled into Hiro, sniffing softly. Hiro hugged Katie, allowing her to cry into his chest. Katie sobbed quietly into his nightshirt, clinging to the fabric. Hiro's hand rubbed soothing circles on her back as he hushed her softly. The two had fallen asleep like that.

However, they were rudely woken up that morning by being hauled over someone's broad shoulders.

"Uwaa?!" Katie shrieked, jolting awake. She wriggled around for a bit, trying to calm her fast-pacing heart.

"Just what were you two doing in the same bed?" The voice of Tadashi reached their ears.

"I had a nightmare, Dashi! I went to Hiro for comfort and we fell asleep." Katie admitted loudly. "Idiot! My heart is racing!" She held a hand over her thumping chest. Tadashi paused, holding his breath. He released a sigh.

"As long as that was all you were doing." He muttered with relief.

"Eww!" Hiro and Katie exclaimed, sticking out their tongues.

"We're too young for that!" Katie yelled, wriggling around even more.

"And plus, that's disgusting!" Hiro added. Tadashi chuckled and set the two down before ruffling their hair fondly.

"All right. As long as you didn't do anything. And next time, come to me or Aunt Cass instead."

"'Shi-kun! Ew!" Katie screamed in disgust. "No, there was nothing more than hugs!" She turned slightly pink. "... Fine. Next time I'll go to you. But Roro-kun and I would never do that! Eugh !"

"Never say never." Eren grinned, making Hiro and Katie shudder in disgust and they raced down the stairs so they wouldn't have to hear them talk about it any longer. The two laughed and glanced at each other.

"They're so going to be a couple some day." Tadashi smirked.

"Agreed. Come on, let's go to college. Gogo wants us to help her with speed!" Eren said with excitement. Spending a whole college day with two of his favourite people in the world? Who could ask for more?

"Morning, you two!" Cass greeted from the cooker, spotting Hiro and Katie hurrying through.

"Morning, Aunt Cass." Hiro replied, Katie nodding.

"Morning." She repeated to the woman. Cass turned to them.

"Did you two sleep well?" She asked, earning a couple of short nods. Cass picked up a few leaflets and set them beside Katie. "Those are some music colleges you might be interested in."

"Thank you, Aunt Cass!" Katie exclaimed happily, picking up the leaflets and rushing off to the side to flick through them. Her eyes scanned them all quickly. "No, no, no, no..." She repeated, setting each leaflet aside. Katie released a sigh before staring at the last one. Her eyes widened. "Wait, SFIT is actually building a music department!?"

"What?!" Cass and Hiro exclaimed, looking at her with surprise.

"Yes, look!" Katie shoved the leaflet towards them. "As in, using instruments and technology to create music! And it's the best one in the pile! I gotta start working on my music!" She rushed over to the room Eren and her shared, diving for her notebooks and keyboard. She placed the keyboard on her bed and plugged it in before playing about with notes.

Eren and Tadashi made their way downstairs, entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Hiro." Eren greeted the smaller male. "See ya later, Aunt Cass."

"See you two later. Have fun at college!" Cass waved at them as they headed downstairs. The two headed through the cafe, Cass following them so she could open the cafe. Hiro, feeling extremely bored, entered the room Katie was in, only to see her with her headphones on as she played about with the keyboard. He flopped onto her empty bed, staring at the ceiling. This was gonna be a boring day for him.

In SFIT, Eren scanned over the yellow bike suspended in the air. He turned one of the wheels, watching the speed it could get up to. He hummed quietly in thought.

"Have you thought of using lighter materials? Not for the wheels, but for the actual bike. Not weaker, of course, just lighter. Maybe that could help." He suggested. Gogo looked at him, popping her gum. Eren slightly blushed at the small action and looked away.

"You know, that could work." Tadashi muttered. "There are a few materials that are stronger yet lighter than this. And with her small body, it would help with the speed." He turned to Eren and grinned. "Wow, Eren! We'll definitely have to try this! You're such a bright young man." Eren's blush darkened at the compliment.

"Yeah. You really are smart." Gogo added.

"Th-thanks, guys!" Eren felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. "I'm gonna go, uh, find some alternative materials!" He hurried out, shaking his shirt to cool off. Once gone, Gogo and Tadashi glared at each other

"Back off, Tadashi, he's mine." Gogo growled quietly.

"He's not an object. Plus, he's been my friend for longer."

"Yeah, FRIEND. And it seems to me that he's straight." The two stared at each other challengingly. Then, Gogo sighed and pulled away before Eren came back. "Okay, no more fighting. But the first one to get his heart wins. No dirty tricks."

"Deal." Tadashi nodded. He scratched the back of his head. "It's not fun to fight with one of your friends over someone."

"No, it's not. But if he picks someone, the other shouldn't feel too disheartened. Right?" Gogo raised her eyebrow. Tadashi nodded once more.

"Right."

()

Okay, guys. The old version has been deleted now! Just so you know :') and it's getting a bit heated between Gogo and Tadashi! OOOOH SHIET! Apologies for mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

The young female played with her chords on her keyboard quietly, trying to find a sequence that caught her attention. So far, nothing. Katie glanced to the side to see her guitar. She hummed in thought, before going back to her music. Hiro was flopped on her bed, Mochi resting across his stomach while purring contently. Hiro looked at Katie, watching her concentrate intently on the task at hand. She had been working for the whole day, barely moving from her spot and it was already 8pm.

"Take a break, Katie. You've been working all day now." Hiro called to his friend, sitting up. Mochi leaped off his stomach and off the bed. Katie looked back to see Hiro giving her a pleading look. Sighing, she gazed longingly at the blank sheets of paper before switching her keyboard off. She leaped off from her place, narrowly missing the scrunched up pieces of paper on the floor.

"All right, 'Roro. What do you wanna do?" Katie tilted her head, walking over to the boy. He got up, grinning happily.

"I've heard an interesting event that's happening downtown. You wanna go? It's pretty interesting, from what I've heard." Hiro suggested. Katie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, tilting her head. She shook her head, sighing.

"I think I'll pass. I'm not a fan on going out at this time." Katie glanced out the window to see it was rather dark. Hiro pouted, clinging to his best friend's arm.

"Come oooon! Please! I promise nothing bad will happen." He begged, tugging on her arm like a little child. Katie glanced at him, biting her bottom lip as not to burst out laughing.

"Really? Are you gonna save me from big, bad strangers?" She grinned in amusement. "Are you gonna be my _hero_ , Hamada?" Katie teased him, smirking softly. Hiro paused and gave her a look.

"Really? That pun?" He stared at her. "Unbelievable." Katie laughed.

"All right, all right, I'll go." She agreed, slinging an arm around Hiro's shoulders. "But on one condition." Hiro raised his eyebrow. "You join my friends Ari, Ryou and I tomorrow to the fair!"

"All right, but why?" Hiro asked, tilting his head in a questioning manner. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ari and Ryou just randomly asked me. Now, don't get me wrong, I love hanging with them but I can tell they need to hook up. And plus, I'll just feel like a third wheel." She informed, crossing her arms. "So I thought to myself, why not drag Hiro along and make him suffer yet have fun at the same me time?" Katie smiled, making Hiro laugh.

"All right, why not?" He shrugged casually. "I got nothing much to do tomorrow. So let's go now, Ka-chan!"

"Okay, hang on." Katie reached over and grabbed her hoodie before slipping it on. She zipped it up before looking at Hiro with a smile. "All right, let's go." Hiro grinned and grabbed her arm before dragging her out of the room.

"Where are you two going?" Cass asked, making Eren and Tadashi look up. Hiro released his grip on Katie and walked over to Aunt Cass before whispering something. Her eyes lit up. "Well then, have fun you two! I expect to see you home about 10.30!" She waved at the two.

"Thanks Aunt Cass!" Hiro grinned before grabbing Katie's arm again and hauling her downstairs. Eren and Tadashi both looked at each other in confusion but shrugged before going back to watching the TV programme they were currently engrossed with; Doctor Who. Hiro and Katie made their way out, slipping past the cafe doors and down the streets.

"So, where are we going exactly? And what _is_ the event?" Katie asked curiously. Hiro looked back at her and sent her a toothy grin, showing the adorable gap in his teeth.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied, still tugging her along. Katie sighed but nonetheless complied, allowing her friend to show her the way. The streets were rather empty, excluding a couple of people or a few rats and stray cats. The two friends continued along the pavement, ducking and avoiding people who looked rather dodgy.

"I really am confused. There aren't many events on at night in San Fransokyo that I know of." Katie mumbled softly. "You must've been looking hard to find something."

"Oh, nah. It was in the newspaper this morning." Hiro informed, chuckling. "It wasn't difficult to find at all. In fact It's probably something you're rather into." He looked at her only to see her perplexed expression.

"Now you've got me intrigued." Katie mumbled, humming in thought. Hiro chuckled again before pushing Katie in front of him. His hands covered her eyes quickly. "Huh? What are you doing, Hiro?"

"Don't worry, just let me lead you the rest of the way." Hiro said, making Katie sigh in aggravation. Her shoulders slumped for a second before she reached back and thumped him on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Just because I trust you doesn't mean that it makes it safer for me to walk around without any idea on where to go." Katie pouted, crossing her arms.

"Aww, you pouting big baby boo?" Hiro teased, his hands still covering her eyes. Katie, noticing the line was from one of their favourite films, went along with it.

"You pouting big baby boo?" She mocked his voice. The two stood there in silence before bursting out laughing. "Gotta love HTTYD 2." Katie smirked.

"Agreed. Now let's go." Hiro nudged the girl forward. She reluctantly complied, nervously moving ahead with Hiro guiding her. Soon, Katie became aware of the buzz of conversation up ahead and music. Soon, they stopped and Hiro turned Katie, removing her hands. Katie gasped at the bright colours and sweet smells mixed with the cheerful music. It was a festival. Katie looked back at Hiro to see him smiling brightly.

"You know me so well." Was all she said before dragging him through the festival.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Katie cheered, smiling at Hiro brightly. He chuckled at her, smiling back.

"Thank God you enjoyed it, Ka-chan." He said in relief. "You need to relax, the day to audition isn't for about a month. No need to worry, you'll knock 'em dead." Hiro insisted, patting Katie's head.

"But... there will be better auditions than mine. I'm probably not going to be able to get in." Katie sighed, scratching the back of her head. She glanced at Hiro. "I get nervous easily. What if I mess up?" Hiro was silent for a few seconds before he hugged Katie.

"I doubt you'll mess up. What's a way that can get your confidence up?" He thought deeply when they parted and started walking home. The walk was rather quiet as Katie clutched her fists at the thought of the auditions. As soon as they had entered the cafe and walked up the first set of stairs, they were suddenly ambushed by Eren and Tadashi. The two elder siblings gave the two younger ones a look that said they wanted some answers. Hiro glanced at the time and gulped quietly.

Quarter past 11. Almost an hour late. He turned back to the two elder siblings and laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Where have you two been?!" Tadashi exclaimed. "I was just about to go out and find you both! Do you realise how dangerous it is outside at this time?! How many creeps and dangerous bot fighters wander the streets?"

"Sorry, Tadashi." Katie looked at the floor. "Sorry, Eren." Eren's glare softened and he sighed, sagging his shoulders.

"I can't stay mad at you guys." He chuckled slightly, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway, I'm not any different, missing curfews. I'm terrible at keeping time. Must've passed it onto you."

"Just go upstairs." Tadashi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll let this go, you're normally not like this. I hope this is a one-off." The two younger teens beamed at that and hurried up the next Sat of stairs.

"First one there gets to pick a movie!" Katie declared.

"Oh, you're on!" Hiro yelled, grinning. Eren looked at Tadashi and smiled slightly.

"They're our siblings. They are gonna drive us insane with worry." Eren shrugged.

"True." Tadashi chuckled slightly. "But Hiro's gonna be the death of me." This made the smaller male laugh.

"Come on, Dashi. Let's see what they've picked. Race you!" Eren sprinted up the stairs, the taller make following.

"Unfair, you got a head start!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice idea but it's kinda copying your robot, though." Eren muttered, frowning slightly. Him and Hiro, after creating a robot for the latter, were planning to make Eren's. However they were completely stumped. Hiro sighed.

"Well... why not different structure? Like a... dog or a Dragon or-"

"A knight!" Eren declared excitedly. "Let's make it into a knight with the same magnetic joints so it's not easily destroyed!"

"That's a great idea, Eren!" Hiro exclaimed. "Come on, let's get started!" The two started to plan the next robot, grabbing some blueprints and some other materials used to make Hiro's newly dubbed Megabot.

The plans were drawn quickly and roughly before they started to get to work, the structure of their new design being a bit more complicated than the previous bot. Each joint was intricate and rather blocky, the shade of the Knight bot becoming a deep midnight black colour. Hiro silently thanked that his brother wasn't in right now or else he would be in so much trouble.

"Tadashi's at the nerd school, right?" Hiro questioned, working calmly. Eren nodded, heart picking up at the sound of the older male's name. "Then where's Katie gone? I haven't seen her for a while." Eren lifted his head and glanced at the raven-haired boy.

"She's gone to see the new music building on the SFIT campus." Eren shrugged. "Probably getting psyched for the audition. I wonder what kind of song she's gonna do." The older male mumbled quietly before looking down at the plans and working on his piece. Eren turned his head to look out the window for a bit, noting the slightly dreary sky with a hum. He turned back to the item in his hand and thought nothing of it, humming a quiet tune.

Katie stared up at the new, shiny building on the campus of SFIT. Her heart clenched at the thought of not getting into a place so brilliant. Katie sighed, her shoulders slumping. She frowned and turned away, about to head off when a voice stopped her.

"Katie! Wait up!" The young girl looked up to see Honey Lemon waving frantically at her, running in her way too tall heels. The rest were following her, having a difficult time catching up with the tall female.

"H-hey," Katie waved with a shy smile. Honey Lemon dove in, hugging the small girl.

"It's so good to see you!" Honey Lemon stated.

"Jeez, Honey Lemon. You sure can walk fast in those heels." Tadashi chuckled.

"Well, I have had practice." The blonde female grinned. "We were just passing through the campus to have a look at the new building." Katie nodded.

"Yeah. I came here to do that too but... to go inside with knowing there's a possibility I won't get in? Talk about dream crushing." She laughed slightly, glancing up to share at the building longingly. The others noticed this and Fred waved his arms about.

"OOH! OOH! OOH!" He yelled, grinning. "We should go in! Come with us, Katie! It'll be fun!"

"Oh, b-but I-"

"Don't be a spoilsport!" And with that, Fred grabbed onto the small female and dragged her inside. The rest laughed at his interesting antics and hurried after them before Katie got too dizzy from Fred's hyperactive personality. The first thing that came to Katie's view was the large open space. There were comfy chairs off to the far right, made of many different colours. At the left side was a reception desk with a hallway close by and there was a set of stairs further ahead. Along the walls were doors, some were fully glass and others just had a glass window.

Many different people were looking around, wandering about the building and some with someone to give them a tour. Posters upon posters of different clubs, musical styles and concerts were spread across the walls. Katie stared in awe, arms going limp at her sides once Fred let go of her.

"This place seems pretty perfect for you, so far." Katie looked up to see Tadashi. He rested a hand against her shoulder and grinned down at the small female. Her amazement dulled and she slumped.

"But... what if I don't get in?" She mumbled with worry. "I don't think Of be able to handle not getting into a place so..." She pondered for a second, trying to figure out a word for this department. "Wonderful? Amazing?"

"Hey, don't put yourself down," Wasabi spoke up. "You'll get in no problem!"

"You don't know that. You haven't even heard any of my songs." Katie sighed. She ran a hand over her braided hair in annoyance. "But I'll try. I just... don't want to see anymore before I end up getting way too attached and excited. I'll just get disappointed." Katie turned away and started to head out of the door. The group watched her go.

"She really is insecure." Gogo popped her gum.

Katie hauled herself into the cafe quietly, sighing.

"I'm back!" She called. Cass sent her a smile, waving. The cafe wasn't busy, only with a couple of people who already had their orders.

"Hey, Katie. Just head on upstairs!" Cass insisted. "There's nothing much to do. Or you could go into the garage. Hiro and Eren are in there."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass." Katie put her bag behind the counter for the time being and headed out of the cafe and swerved round to see the garage door slightly lifted. She ducked beneath it and looked up to see Eren getting to his feet, cheering happily. A strange black coloured device was held in his hands.

"Yess! We did it!" Eren cried. He started to dance. "Oh yeah, go Eren, go Hiro, go Eren, go Hiro." He turned at the sound of Katie laughing and turned pink, scratching the back of his neck. "S-sis! Uh, how you doing?"

"Eren-kun, you're so weird." Katie laughed, walking over. "Why are you so happy?"

"We made my robot! Say hello to the Knight-bot!" Eren showed her the knight-shaped piece of technology. Needless to say, Katie was impressed.

"Oh, wow! Guys, that's so cool!" She praised, glancing over the detail. Her eyes sparkled in awe and Hiro watched closely, smiling slightly.

()

Hey, guys! The Knight-bot is the cover picture, drawn by my good buddy Eren! Love you senpai! Apologies for typos! I can't be bothered checking for them right now xD


	7. Chapter 7

The days dragged by and stress started to fill the rooms upstairs from the cafe, from both Tadashi and Katie. The deadline was closing in for Katie and everything she had created... well, they just weren't good enough. And time was running out. Tadashi had been working on a project for a few weeks with the help of Eren, but it seemed like a dead end already.

Tadashi sighed softly, ruffling a hand through his dark hair. His cap sat on the table nearby his bed and he frowned silently. Maybe his idea wasn't such a good one. He quietly muttered to himself before jolting at the sound of an annoyed yell. He hurried downstairs and burst into the room where Katie and Eren stayed only to see Eren on the floor as if he just got a jumpscare. Katie was gripping at her head, growling. Tadashi helped Eren get up, the auburn-haired boy flicking his blue fringe slightly.

"Oh my God sis!" Eren exclaimed loudly. "You scared the buhjesus out of me!" Katie whined, pushing her keyboard aside and flopped onto her bed face first. She let out a few distressed high pitched noises, repeatedly chanting 'why' over and over and over again. Tadashi sent Eren a look thay said 'explain'. "She's been working out songs, well, trying to work out songs and she just... ahh." Eren let out an unenthusiastic miniature breathy yell, making Tadashi laugh. Katie lifted her head, pouting.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She yelled, moaning in frustration. "I'll never get in! Screw it! My idea well is drier than a desert and Seiko's butt when she was with Naomi!" Eren snorted at her words.

"Naomi x Seiko for the win." The boy sat on the bed, nearby the small female. He patted her head. "There, there, mini one. You'll get this. I know you can!" Eren cheered, grinning goofily. Katie looked at him and let out a quiet huff of laughter.

"You nerd." She mumbled, sitting up and ruffling his hair. He swatted at her hand, looking like it had insulted his entire family.

"Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow!" Eren exclaimed, hands flicking out to playfully slap at hers. Katie laughed once more.

"Weirdo!" She called. "But if you weren't a weirdo, you wouldn't be my true brother."

"Aw, thanks sis." Eren grinned one more.

"Okay, I'll keep at it. I'm gonna get into that college!" Katie said happily, grabbing her keyboard. Tadashi rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Eren turned to the tall Hamada sibling.

"I'm kinda bored. Where's Hiro?"

"Back in our room on the computer, I think." Tadashi shrugged.

"Thanks!" Then, Eren made a dash for the stairs. Tadashi stared, blinking at the spot where Eren was standing before he ran off quickly. He shook his head and laughed once more before listening to what Katie was doing. It was certainly better than watching his brother surf the 'net. Eren made his way over to the youngest Hamada who stood up and walked closer, grabbing both their bots.

"Come on. I saw something about a botfight not too far from here." Hiro muttered, making Eren grin.

"Time for our first one." He muttered with glee. The two snuck down the stairs quietly, passing by the bedroom where Katie was, Tadashi giving his opinion to each sequence she created. They escaped past Cass and into the dark night outside. It wasn't too late at night, somewhere about 9, and the two hurried down the road. Once at their destination, it was rowdy and filled with cheers as someone's bot in the centre of a ring was completely demolished. Silently, the duo watched the man gloat loudly which caused some other bot fighters to break their creations in fear or annoyance.

"Who shall be next to fight against this man?" A woman declared, grinning.

"We will." Hiro called out timidly. Him and Eren had a strategy in mind, hoping it would work. "We've for the money." He held out a roll of cash and the woman collected from both sides.

"Three bots come in, one bot comes out. Or in this case, possibly two. Ready? FIGHT!"

Tadashi looked around the room curiously, spotting neither head nor hide of Eren and Hiro.

"Where did they go?" He mumbled before noticing that the computer was still on. He waved the mouse and the screen came to life. His eyes widened at the sight of what kind of website it was, worry filling his whole body. "Oh, no." He quickly took note of the place and hurried out.

The fight went by quicker than expected, the limbs of the opponent's bot slicing through the magnetic joints of the two bots before them. Quickly, before the man could grab his money, Eren flashed another wad of it and the man decided to play against them again, putting his winnings back in. Eren and Hiro both glanced at each other before nodding. Their controllers extended and their bots joined together before attacking the other mercilessly, tearing it apart by the seams and causing the onlookers to gape in awe. The two quickly grabbed their money and snuck away before someone decided to mug them.

"Oh, man, that was so great!" Eren let out a laugh.

"It was! What an adrenaline rush!" Hiro added, laughing along with him. "We should so do that again."

"Oh, hell yes!" Eren nodded in agreement. "Just make sure that Tadashi doesn't-"

"Ahem."

Both males tensed up, slowly turning around to see said man standing behind them with folded arms, tapping his foot.

"... find out." The auburn-haired male trailed off, chuckling awkwardly.

Katie lifted her head curiously to see Tadashi pulling Hiro and Eren through, an angry look on his face.

"Woah, Dashi, what's going on?" Katie questioned. She got to her feet.

"This idiot," He pointed at Hiro. "Decided to go bot fighting. Bot fighting! And Eren tagged along!" Katie stared at the two males, mouth agape.

"Hiro, you..." She trailed off, clenching her fist. "YOU IDIOT!" She sent them a glare. "BOTH OF YOU! I helped you make your robot for fun! And then you go off and do something so _dangerous!_ " Katie went into a rant, pacing back and forth angrily. The two boys stood there awkwardly, feeling a bit guilty. Sure, they felt bad, but that wasn't exactly going to stop them. Katie kept on going and Hiro sighed, stepping forward.

"Katie-"

"WHAT!" Katie yelled. Hiro grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around, pulling her into a tight embrace. Katie stiffened, standing there. She stared off over Hiro's shoulder in shock. His grip tightened. Eren covered his mouth, trying not to laugh and embarrass his sister.

Tadashi glanced at his brother and frowned. Maybe if he succeeded with his project... he could save his brother from going down a terrible path.

()

Apologies for typos and the long wait! And yep, I am terrible at botfights and shiz xD


End file.
